


Pierced

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has a surprise that Ian learns to like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierced

"Wait stop…" Mickey breathed, putting a hand on Ian’s chest to push him away a little. Ian reluctantly stopped kissing down his neck and looked up at him.

"What’s up?"

"Okay, don’t freak…but…" Mickey shimmied so he had more room to slip his shirt over his head. He tossed it aside, then turned back to Ian. He avoided making eye contact.

"Um…wow. Okay…" Ian stammered, moving back to sit on his legs. "That’s…different." He quirked his head, eying it carefully.

"Different how? What do you think?"

"Well, uh…well…" Ian finally looked Mickey in the eye. "Well, Mick, it’s a nipple ring."

Mickey scoffed. “Obviously. But what do you think of it? Do you…”

"Like it?" Mickey nodded. Ian shrugged, scrutinizing it again and screwing his eyes to focus.

"Will you stop looking at it like that? Geez!" Mickey moved to grab his shirt from the floor and get his legs from under Ian.

"No, c’mon, Mickey. Wait…" Ian pulled him back. "Can I touch it?"

Mickey’s eyes went wide for a second. “Yeah.” Ian leaned back down on top of Mickey and tentatively poked at the little silver loop. He looked up and saw Mickey watching him, as he brushed his finger on the puckered skin. Mickey shivered and his eyes closed slightly. Ian touched him again and his breath caught on a moan. Ian tugged on it lightly, making Mickey arch his back and gasp.

"So, why a nipple ring?" Ian smiled, toying and teasing it, watching and feeling Mickey’s reactions.

Mickey grabbed his hand to make him stop before he lost it. “‘Cause.”

Ian stuck his tongue out quick and licked the sensitive nipple, and Mickey sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, groaning deeply. Ian leaned up then and kissed Mickey. “I like it.”


End file.
